As the public both domestically and internationally has become aware of the decline in water quality due to both chemical and biological contamination, it has become apparent that more choice, capability, and versatility would serve the general public""s interest. To provide the ability to the consumer to custom tailor a high performance water filtration product both simply and economically would be advantageous. Particularly as no such product currently exists. It has also become apparent that a significant quantity of water consumed by the public is consumed outside the home. Typically, prior to the introduction of portable personal water filter bottles by Innova Pure Water, Inc., the alternative was expensive, and not always conveniently available bottled water. This changed somewhat with the introduction of the portable Innova personal water filter bottles for chlorine, taste and odor removal. But a void has remained for lead, protozoa, nitrates, bacteria, viruses, and in some areas calcium.
By separating the various filtration elements into independent rechargeable filtration or water treatment components which are interchangeable, total flexibility and utility can be attained. As will be shown by the drawings and the product descriptions attached, there are independent interchangeable filtration/water treatment modules to solve most, if not all, principal water contamination problems. The essential breakthrough to providing such a system was to develop a universal filtration element functioning as the core element about which the specialized modules would be assembled and a convenient, efficient and secure means to assemble the components to preferably the bottle cap. By separating the individual filtration/water treatment components economic advantages, as well as flexibility is achieved. Thus, the user can purchase a high performance xe2x80x9cSport Typexe2x80x9d bottle with greater than 90% chlorine, lead, taste and odor removal for use as a personal portable water treatment device to take along and replenish from typical municipal treated sources. However, with the addition of secondary filters, as an example, water may be taken from other sources of unknown quality and treated for biological contamination, or other desirable treatments may be achieved.
While the internal filter generally remains constant the outer elements are changed as dictated by the treatment requirements. The method of mounting and securing the filters is unique. Each of the bottle tops, which as presently used are of 53 mm-73 mm neck diameter, provide adequate clearance and space for the external secondary treatment device. This adaptation mechanism provides two independent surfaces upon which each of the treatment elements may be assembled. Typically, the outer element is affixed to the cap either with or through the use of a friction fit and double xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring seals, or a thread-on adapter. An advantage is in the secure, as well as simple nature of assembly which does not require any high degree of force. It is more positive, providing excellent filter retention and sealing capability, while remaining user friendly when considering the broad range of users. With the threaded design little strength is required to either assemble or remove the filter. Thus, the following described system for water treatment/filtration brings unique advantages of economics, safety, aesthetic water quality, and freedom from many harmful biological, chemical and heavy metal contaminants.
There are several significant aspects to the invention; the first is the manner by which two independent water treatment elements are combined. The second is the individual filtration/treatment modules which are freely combined with the basic unit. A third is the option of a proper and thoroughly mixed addition of vitamin, minerals, flavorings, or the like to the filtered water. As the various water treatment units are independent, and interchangeable to meet particular requirements a treatment system has been created for the first time. The system allows the user to adapt a basic high performance filter water bottle to a biological treatment product for protozoa, a product to devitalize or exclude bacteria, or bacteria and virus. Also, secondary treatment elements for the removal of nitrates, arsenic, calcium, and specific heavy metals, as well as contaminants which are radioactive and nuclear by-products.
The secondary filter assembles over the inner filter without affecting the inner carbon composite filter in any manner. The exceptional removal ability of the carbon composite filter removes not only chlorine very effectively, up to about 91%, but also removes the residual iodine taste which is frequently a by-product of treatment for the devitalization of bacteria and virus using an iodinated ion-exchange resin. The carbon composite filter will also remove up to about 97% of the lead present at a flow rate of 10 ml/sec. Another adjunct the subject system makes available is to add a cooling element containing a product such as the xe2x80x9cblue icexe2x80x9d(trademark) produced by Rubbermaid as the outer treatment unit which is removable to place in a freezer. After dropping to 32xc2x0 F. or lower, the cooling element is reassembled to the bottle top over the standard internal carbon composite filter. The cooling element drops the water in the bottle approximately 15xc2x0 below ambient for a period of an hour or more. The chilled water is consequently filtered by the inner carbon composite filter. The xe2x80x9cBlue Icexe2x80x9d(trademark) cooling element may also be used alone, without the inner filter, to cool beverages that should not be filtered; i.e., milk, juices, soft drinks, etc.
The system permits the use of multiple elements and the ease of removal and reassembly permits the practical regeneration of filters with reduced capacity, such as nitrate specific filters. As a result of the high levels of nitrate contamination found in certain locals in the U.S. and Europe a personal portable water filter bottle filter may only last through one day""s use. It is then removed and placed in a regeneration unit which over time; i.e. overnight, regenerates the filter which is now ready for effective use. This procedure may be replicated over and over providing an extended life to the regenerative filter which could approach one year, or more.
While a number of designs can be conceived for the regeneration of the nitrate specific ion exchange resin, the essence of such a design for everyday consumer use would hold the filter to be regenerated in a vertical plane with a reservoir both above and below the filter to be regenerated. A solution of salt (sodium chloride) mixed with water to form a brine (approximately 5%-15% by weight). Each of the two reservoirs (above and below) contains exit/entry ports for the exchange of the brine solution through the ion-exchange resin within the filter body. The top reservoir and bottom reservoirs are reversed either manually or automatically through a spring return released by a latch timer, or other such simple mechanism. By rotating the unit half way through the complete cycle a higher efficiency is achieved. The regeneration unit is also designed to place the entry end of the filter at the base for the initial regeneration cycle. The inlet/outlet ports are sized to restrict the flow through the filter during the regeneration cycle to achieve optimum time in contact of brine with resin to permit the exchange function to take place. There is a second series of inlet/outlet ports sized to allow free unrestricted flow of rinse water through the reservoirs and centered filter. The choice of the port sizes is controlled by rotating the securing collar to one of two positions; i.e., regenerate or rinse.
In function the lower reservoir is filled with salt and water, the brine, and assembled to the filter adapter, with filter, and the upper reservoir. The unit is placed into its stand and the reservoirs and filter assembly is rotated 180 degrees, bringing the reservoir with the brine to the top. As a function of the 180 degree rotation, a spring and timer are set which will again rotate the reservoirs and filter assembly back 180 degrees, timed to coincide with the brine having transferred from the top to the bottom reservoir through the filter.
Upon completion of the regeneration phase the reservoirs with filter assembly are removed from the stand and the threaded end cap of brine filled reservoir is removed and the brine emptied, typically into a sink. The end cap of the other empty reservoir is then removed and with the filter adapter rotated to access the rinse ports, the assembly is placed into the sink and fresh water allowed to run through to rinse the brine from the filter. This operation can also be unattended, as is the regeneration cycle. The rinse cycle requires just a few minutes to clear the remaining brine.
Alternatively a simple nitrate regeneration fixture may be used, for practicing the following: (a) Providing a fixture having a salt support element with a porous bottom portion. (b) Placing salt in the salt support element. (c) Passing water from a faucet or hose into the salt support element to dissolve the salt and produce a brine solution. (d) Causing the brine solution to flow through the porous bottom and through a nitrate filter in need of regeneration. And, (e) after all salt has been dissolved, continuing the passage of water from the faucet or hose through the filter until the regenerated filter is ready for use.
Still another opportunity exists with the use of independent filter or treatment modules. The inner module can contain nutrients to act as supplements, including vitamins and minerals, which are released in dissolved form and more easily ingested than in pill form. Secondly, the inner treatment module may contain a flavoring module which may comprise or consist of a controlled low solubility flavored binder or a liquid flavor dispenser for dispensing materials as shown generally in International Published Application WO 00/09448, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The size of the inner module is such that a liquid flavor extract may be used with an incorporated dispenser which meters the flavor extract in a controlled manner based upon water flow and mixes the same. A similar system may also be used to dispense vitamins, minerals, and even medications.
Another uniqueness of products of the invention comes from its ability to achieve removal percentages far in excess of earlier products of a portable nature which were limited to the removal of chlorine, taste, and odor at a substantially reduced amount and rate of flow. The previous state of the art provided for the removal of at least 50% of the chlorine present, at a flow rate of 50 ml/sec., for approximately 30 gallons. These products were able to remove only a very small amount of lead, less than 50%, over a few liters of water. Even if desired, there was no practical way to integrate the ability of the earlier filters to eliminate protozoa cysts, from the water to any practical or assured degree while retaining a sufficiently low pressure drop in a sport type bottle where flow is driven by either squeezing or drawing a vacuum with the mouth, xe2x80x9csuckingxe2x80x9d.
The need was recognized, first of all to remove chlorine which in many geographical areas can reach more than 4 ppm, and presents a potential health hazard. And secondly, the problem of lead contamination which earlier portable products failed to deal with at all. Lead from several sources has been found in a variety of water supplies, including many that are municipally treated. Lead is known to cause a significant reduction of mental acuity as well as being poisonous to the body in general.
The subject invention successfully eliminates the chlorine and lead problem through the development of a filtration media comprising coconut base activated carbon, a lead specific zeolite compound known as ATS, and an integrating polymer. The activated carbon may comprise about 60% of unit mass by weight, and the ATS material may comprise about 20% of the unit mass by weight. The integrating polymer may comprise about 20% of the unit mass by weight. (This formula may be modified by adjusting any of the individual components, some as much as 20-50%.) In their initial, pre-compounded state the components range from approximately 250 microns in size to below 37 microns, as well as a portion of fine dust. The individual median pore size (porosity), by design, averages about 15 microns, but may be as low as 2.0 and as high as 80 microns, and with no more than 2 psi pressure drop. At a flow rate of 10 ml/sec chlorine removal initially exceeds 90% and does not fall below 80% removal at 35 gallons. Similarly, the removal of lead approximates 97% initially and does not fall below 90% over 80 gallons. All tests are conducted in accordance with scientifically accepted protocol such as used by NSF under the auspices of the Environmental Protection Agency of the United States Government. The maximum pressure drop should be no more than 2 psi across the interface with slightly less than a 1 psi pressure differential, the design goal.
To be practical and efficient the composition of the above named elements should be formed into a monolithic block, of open center cylindrical form, with one closed end, the other end open permitting the ready flow of water from the center annulus. To achieve maximum surface area while controlling the wall thickness, pore size, and hence pressure drop, the flow of water through the monolithic filters"" wall is radial, perpendicular to the central axis of the open center single closed end cylinder. For ease of use with a bottle or container, that is designed to be refilled, the entire water filter bottle assembly should preferably consist of no more than two pieces, one for each hand when filling the bottle. Thus, the filter is semi-permanently affixed to the base of the bottle cap. It is held in position by mechanical means which will also release the filter, without difficulty or undue effort, when the filter should be changed. Alternatively, a filter flange mount resting on the neck of the bottle and secured in place by the top may be used. However, when doing so it must be individually removed to fill the bottle. This means as it is separate from the bottle top that it must be handled and set down, or the top must be set down. Neither condition is attractive from a sanitary perspective.
To add a modification to the previously described product for the removal of protozoa cysts, a means has been devised by which an integrated microbe-fiber depth filter has the capability of eliminating 99.95%, or more, of the protozoa present in raw water when flowed through the filter at a flow or approximately 10 ml/sec., or more. A micro-fiber media such as manufactured by The Pall Company is suitable for this purpose. One such media is Pall Versa Pore No. 3000 W/WA which in tests has demonstrated the ability to reduce biological contaminants of 3 microns or more under a pressure of approximately 30 inches of water, or one atmosphere. The product is not limited to its functionality by the stated drop. However, to exceed 2 atmospheres would require undue exertion on the part of the user and would also limit the individuals who would find this higher pressure drop acceptable.
The manner by which the micro-fiber protozoa element is integrated with the above described monolithic filter is important. It is desirable that the outer surface of the micro-fiber be protected from unnecessary handling and external physical contact with the exception of the raw water. It is also desirable that the interior surface of the micro-fiber filter be similarly protected, particularly during the assembly of the carbon composite monolith element to preclude any distortion that could cause leakage. It is mandatory that the integration of the protozoa micro-fiber be done in a manner to eliminate the possibility of xe2x80x9cby-passxe2x80x9d. To accomplish this the micro-fiber element is molded and sealed within the filter containing housing.
Another advantage of this design is to maintain the same internal or external housing dimensions, which allows filters with the protozoa filtration capability to be interchanged with the chlorinexe2x80x94lead only category of filters without modification of any kind to the bottle cap mounting surfaces.
As a result of the capacity and size of the carbon composite filter it lends itself to integrate with a second and independent filter element which may be adapted to a bottle top or cap by means of a second mounting surface which may be a locking taper, xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring, or preferably a threaded hollow boss. Thus, a very high degree of flexibility can be achieved. The second outer filter may be designed to be of either a radial or axial flow nature. When of an axial flow nature a void area between the inner and outer filter acts as a reservoir, filling from the bottom when an axial flow filter is employed, permitting the water therein to transfer into the inner filter in a radial flow mode.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a bottle mountable filtration system comprising: A cap dimensioned to fit on and close a neck or open end of a bottle, the cap having substantially opposite first and second surfaces. A manual valve extending outwardly from the first surface. A screw threaded tubular element extending outwardly from the second surface and substantially concentric with the manual valve. A passageway substantially concentric with the tubular element extending through the second surface to the valve to allow liquid to flow to the valve. A water filter or treating assembly comprising a plurality of different filter elements or filter and treating elements having a substantially common central axis. And a first mounting structure connected to the filter or treating assembly having screw threads compatible with the tubular element screw threads, and when connected to the tubular element positioning the filter or treating assembly so that liquid flows primarily radially to the central axis through at least one of the filter elements to the passageway.
Typically the tubular element is exteriorly threaded and the mounting structure is interiorly threaded, and the system further comprises an unthreaded tube substantially concentric with the tubular element and surrounded thereby; and a second mounting element connected to one of the filter or treating elements and cooperable with the unthreaded tube. A vent may be provided in the cap if desired.
In one preferred embodiment, the filter or treating elements comprise a combined chlorine removal element, and a lead removal element, capable of removing at least 80%, e.g. at least 90%, of the lead and at least 80% of the chlorine in tap water filtered thereby during a useful life of at least 35 gallons, and a flow rate of about 10 m/sec. For example, the chlorine removal element comprises a carbon block element that is at least about 30% carbon by weight, up to about 60% carbon by weight. The system may further comprise a first annular gasket mounted to the cap second surface and positioned to engage and form a seal with the first mounting structure; and a second annular gasket mounted in the first mounted structure and positioned to make a seal with the screw threaded tubular element when the screw threaded tubular element and the first mounting structure are screwed together.
In another embodiment the plurality of filter or treating elements comprises a first centrally positioned filter element comprising a carbon block element surrounded by a liquid pervious housing with a micro fiber sheet having a porosity of about 1-4 microns fixed to the housing and operatively engaging the carbon block. The carbon block may comprise about 40-80% activated carbon, a lead specific zeolite compound such as ATS in a range of about 10-40%, and an integrating polymer of about 10-40% of the unit mass by weight. Porosity is typically between about 10-80 microns.
A liquid impervious common bottom may be provided for the outer filter housing. Also, in another embodiment the plurality of filter or treating elements comprises a chlorine removal primarily radial flow outer filter, and an inner treatment element comprising a flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication adding component. For example, the system may further comprise a mixing chamber operatively mounted to the treatment element to mix at least one flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication with water treated by the outer filter. The mixing chamber (which may have an internal helix which causes a rotating or spiraling liquid flow to effect mixing) may be an axial flow chamber radially surrounded by the flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication adding component, and further comprising a moving plug which prevents formation of a detrimental vacuum as the flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medical component is consumed.
Alternatively, the plurality of filter and water treatment elements comprise an exterior water cooling gel, and an inner primarily radial flow carbon block filter; for example, the gel includes an expansion absorber therein at top and bottom portions of the exterior treatment element. The plurality of filter or treatment elements may consist essentially of at least two different filter elements.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided: A bottle mountable filtration system comprising: A cap dimensioned to fit on and close a neck or open end of a bottle, the cap having substantially opposite first and second surfaces. A manual valve extending outwardly from the first surface. A tubular element extending outwardly from the second surface and substantially concentric with the manual valve. A passageway substantially concentric with the tubular element extending through the second surface to the valve to allow liquid to flow to the valve. A water filter or treating assembly comprising a plurality of different filter elements or filter and treating elements having a substantially common central axis. A first mounting structure connected to a first of the filter or treating elements and having an exterior surface making a friction fit with an inner surface of the tubular element. And a second mounting structure connected to a second of the filter or treating elements and having an interior surface making a friction fit with an outer surface of the tubular element.
The system may further comprise at least one O-ring seal between the second mounting structure interior surface and tubular element outer surface. The second mounting structure interior surface may also be threaded to correspond and engage the external threaded mount of the second filter assembly. Provision is made for a seal ring to be positioned at the base of both threads. The details of the components may be as described above. Also, one of the filter elements may be selected from the group consisting essentially of ceramic having a median pore diameter of less than one micron, nitrate specific ion exchange media, resin with a preference for calcium and magnesium carbonate, biological, and lead removal media.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of regenerating a nitrate-contaminated nitrate specific water treating resin using an approximately 5-15% by weight solids brine solution, and fresh water, comprising: (a) Passing the brine solution through the nitrate-contaminated resin at a first rate to provide substantially optimum contact between the brine and nitrate-contaminated resin so as to regenerate the resin; and (b) rinsing the regenerated resin with the fresh water by passing the fresh water through the regenerated resin at a second rate, greater than the first rate, until the regenerated resin is ready for use.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a bottle mountable filtration system comprising: A cap dimensioned to fit on and close a neck or open end of a bottle, the cap having substantially opposite first and second surfaces. A manual valve extending outwardly from the first surface. A passageway substantially concentric with the tubular element extending through the second surface to the valve to allow liquid to flow to the valve. A treatment element comprising a flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication adding component and including a mixing chamber operatively mounted to the treatment element to mix at least one flavoring, vitamin, mineral or medication with water passing therethrough, the mixing chamber comprising an axial flow chamber surrounded by the flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication adding component. And a first mounting structure connected to the treatment element and when connected to the treatment element positioning the treatment so that liquid flows through the mixing chamber when passing to the passageway to flow out the valve.
The system as described above may further comprise a mixing chamber comprising a moving plug which prevents formation of a detrimental vacuum as the flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication component is consumed. Alternatively, or in addition, the system may further provide a chlorine and other contaminant removal element disposed outwardly of the flavoring, vitamin, mineral, or medication adding component so that liquid flows substantially radially through the chlorine removal element before passing to the mixing chamber.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile yet highly effective water treatment system and procedure that is mountable in a bottle. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from a detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.